


Lip Gloss

by stayseventeen03



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Tags Are Hard, baby's first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseventeen03/pseuds/stayseventeen03
Summary: Jack tries not to get jealous of Alex and Lisa (he's pleasantly surprised).
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 9





	Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first post on ao3. I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it. If it goes well maybe I'll post some more stuff! Enjoy :)

“Morning Lex.” I flashed him a toothy grin. His only response was a lazy wave and a yawn, making me chuckle. “Late night?”

“I got 3 hours of sleep last night. Had to finish my summative essay…” Alex paused to yawn again, before taking a large sip of his thermos full of what I assumed was coffee.

“Once again the mater of finesse writes an A+ essay the night before it’s due. The procrastination gods smile upon you, child.” He rolled his eyes at my bad joke and turned back to open his locker. “Hey, I gotta get to Martin’s class early today. Walk with me?” I hoped I didn’t sound too desperately like a lovesick puppy. 

“Can’t, I told Lisa I’d walk with her today.” 

“Alrighty, see ya on the flip side.” I gave him a dorky salute before making my way to algebra, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

***

With five minutes of class left, my mind started to wander back to Alex as it often did. What was so important that he needed to walk with Lisa instead of me? I groaned inwardly, knowing how much I sounded like a middle school girl with a crush.

I knew they sat together in first period so, they were sort of friends. It never bothered me because I didn’t think I had any competition, but then they started texting more and making plans...Not more than Alex and myself of course, but enough to make my jealous brain a little paranoid. I knew logically that I had no right to be jealous because, as I had to keep reminding myself, Alex and I were not together. Not even remotely close. I wasn’t even sure if he liked guys.

I just couldn’t keep my mind off those two.  
_They’d make a great couple._

The bell finally rang, shaking me out of my thoughts. I practically sprinted to my locker where I knew Alex and Lisa would be waiting. As I walked up I saw the back of his head, with Lisa very close to his face.

_Oh God, please don’t be kissing._

Lisa’s eyes landed on me and she must’ve seen the look of horror on my face because she shot back from Alex like she’d been burned. She quickly shoved something into her pocket, waving at me and winking. She whispered something to Alex and hurried off before I could catch her.

“Lex, what was that all ab-”  
I forgot what words were when Alex turned around. Lisa hadn’t been about to kiss him. She had been putting _pink sparkly lip gloss_ on him. And for the love of God and all things unholy, he looked so adorable.

“What do you think Jack?” He batted his eyelashes at me and suddenly an idea popped into my head.

“What flavor lip gloss is that Lex?” I tried to be smooth about it, but a smile was fighting at the corners of my mouth.

“Ummm, I’m not sure. Maybe cherry?”

I moved closer to him, leaning down so our faces were inches apart.  
“I can find out for you.” 

Alex didn’t have time to ask what I meant before I pressed our lips together. It started gentle, just testing the waters. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he gasped, letting me explore the inside of his mouth. Soon he responded, pressing himself flush up against me and deepening the kiss. I pulled away far too soon for my liking, knowing I probably looked just as shocked as he did.

“Strawberry. Definitely strawberry Alex.”  
He blinked, grinning up at me in a daze. “Good to know.”


End file.
